<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you drew stars all around my scars by casuallysavingtheworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688958">you drew stars all around my scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallysavingtheworld/pseuds/casuallysavingtheworld'>casuallysavingtheworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>all's well that ends well to end up with you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Din and Luke love their family, Din loves Luke's scars, Early Mornings, Good Parent Din Djarin, Good Parent Luke Skywalker, M/M, Soft Din Djarin, martial bliss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:26:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallysavingtheworld/pseuds/casuallysavingtheworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din’s eyes catch the pale scars that line many parts of the Jedi’s body. They are all parts of Luke’s past, which led him here to this moment with Din.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Finn &amp; Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda &amp; Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin &amp; Rey &amp; Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>all's well that ends well to end up with you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you drew stars all around my scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Once again, this kind of spiraled out of control in the best way possible. I went to bed the other night thinking about Luke's scars, and this was born! All I say is, let Din Djarin be soft goddamn it. Hope you enjoy!<br/>fic title from: cardigan by taylor swift</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din wakes up as the birds start chirping, marking day break. The golden rays from the sunrise streaming in from the windows, radiating streaks onto their bed. The fresh breeze filled the room with the smell of the morning dew, telling Din that it had rained the night before, his brown eyes still adjusting to the new dawn.</p><p>Next to him, his husband snores lightly, face pressed deep into the pillow. Luke’s blond hair is messy across this forehead, and his mouth is hung open, pink lips impossibly perfect. Din smiles, reaching over, brushing the hair out of his forehead. Luke’s hand is fisted underneath his pillow, as he rests on his side, facing Din. His other arm is thrown across Din’s abdomen, making sure there was some contact between the pair as they slept, his hand stretched out over Din’s chest.</p><p>Luke was just as affectionate as Din had become, always wanting to make sure Din knew he was always there for him, even when they couldn’t spend much time together. Whether it was quick brushes of their hands between Luke classes or quick forehead kisses before runs, Luke used anyway to make sure to remind Din that he loved him, even if he couldn’t always find the words to say it. While Luke was always rambling, Din knew it was sometimes hard for Luke to say how he was really feeling about things, since he struggled with anger and fear even more with Din and their family in his life.</p><p>Din looks down, as Luke shifts closer to Din, snuggling himself into Din’s shoulder. He leans down and presses a kiss to the top of Luke’s head, which got a small hum out of his husband. Din’s smile grows wider as he wraps an arm around Luke, pressing another kiss to the top of Luke’s head.</p><p>Din’s eyes catch the pale scars that line many parts of the Jedi’s body. They are all parts of Luke’s past, which led him here to this moment with Din. While the lightning scars are the largest and angrier ones, there are some other scars with much funnier stories. Din traces a scar on Luke’s bicep, where there is a short pale scar from losing a battle with a vaporizer on the farm, giving him a bad burn. Luke had explained he was younger when it happened, but Uncle Owen had given him a hard time about it.  Nonetheless, Luke is fond of the memory, a good moment from Tatooine.</p><p>On Luke’s arm, he can see the scar from when he crash landed all those years ago, a moment in their relationship that Din tried not to dwell on. There were a few times that Din had been so terrified for another person that he could barely breathe, let alone think. Looking back on it now, Din was incredibly grateful that Han and Leia had shown up when they had, and helped the temple through that time. As if sensing the negative thoughts, Luke let out a big yawn, stretching as he woke up.</p><p>“Hmm...hi darling,” Luke whispers into Din’s shoulder, giving it a soft kiss.</p><p>“<em>Jate vaar'tuu, cyar'ika</em>,” Din says, rubbing Luke’s back.</p><p>“Are the kids still asleep?” Luke asks, reaching up and rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“I haven’t heard anyone moving yet, so I’d say we still have a couple more minutes before we should get up,”</p><p>Din reaches his arms around Luke, and pulls him over to lay on his chest. Din loves sleepy morning Luke, even more affectionate and touchy. Luke turns his head so his chin rests on Din’s sternum, his blue eyes blinking open, a smile breaking open on his face. Luke reaches up to trace Din’s lips, and Din sighs.</p><p>Din’s fingers trace the lines of Luke’s lightning scars, some still slightly raised. Luke hums into the touch, tilting his head to rest his cheek on Din’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. The pair lay there for a moment, while Din’s follows his favorite pathways on Luke’s skin, watching as Luke’s eyes start to close again. The sun has made its way into the sky now, the sunlight bright against their sheets, giving their room an even warmer glow.</p><p>“Why are you always tracing that scar?” Luke asks, and Din breaks into another smile.</p><p>“Because they tell me about your past, everything that brought us together. You told me you got this,” Din traces a scar on Luke’s ribs, “During your Jedi training with Yoda on Dagobah, where you were preparing to fight Vader. Without your training you might have not been able to hear when Grogu called out, bringing you to us, and then you would never have taught him, which caused me to stick around and get to know you better.”</p><p>Luke huffed, shaking his head, “You, sir, are so incredibly sappy.”</p><p>Placing his hands on either side of Din’s shoulders, Luke pushes himself up to press a kiss to Din’s lips, who smiles into it. Reaching up, Din tangles his fingers into Luke’s hair, pulling Luke closer to him. Luke’s lips are impossibly perfect, pressing against his like this, Luke moving his head in tandem with Din, catching the best angle to deepen the kiss.</p><p>Luke breaks away from the kiss, leaving a few kisses across Din’s face that has the Mandalorian smiling like a fool. Then, he nuzzles into Din’s neck, pressing a few kisses to his favorite freckle. Din hums at the new contact, his hands reaching up to trace the scars again, and he cannot believe that he gets to call this man his husband, and together they have this life and their family.</p><p>“<em>BUIR</em>! DAD!”</p><p>Their peace is broken by three young children crashing through the door, causing the couple to jump. Shrieks of laughter and giggles echo throughout the rooms, and tiny feet and hands clamoring for their fathers. Finn holds Grogu in his arms, who seems delighted to be messing with his parents this early in the morning. Rey follows closely behind her brothers, wild hair showing signs of a goodnight sleep. Finn hands Grogu off to Rey before jumping right onto Luke, who lets out a groan.</p><p>“Well, good morning to you too,” Luke laughs, shifting away from Din.</p><p>“Dad! Can we practice lightsabers today?” Finn asks, brown eyes begging, and Din lets out a laugh.</p><p>“<em>Buir</em>!” Grogu babbles, reaching out towards Din from his sister’s arms.</p><p>Rey hands off her brother to her buir, who finds his favorite spot in Din’s arms, and moves her way to settle in between her parents, resting her head on Luke’s shoulder. Luke wraps an arm around her, and focuses his eyes on Finn, who sits on Luke’s lap. Grogu reaches up towards Din’s face, placing a hand on his cheek.</p><p>Smiling at Grogu, Din then looks over to his husband, who was having an intense discussion with his son about the best lightsaber forms to practice with, Rey watching avidly as they talk, chiming in every once in a while. Grogu babbled, and despite being the only non-force sensitive in the room, he could tell it was mostly for himself. Rey tugs on Din’s sleeve, to get his attention, and bonks her head against Din’s arm. Ever the quiet girl, Din lets out a chuckle, and leans down to touch his foreheads with his daughter’s. She lets out a giggle, and rubs her nose against her buir’s.</p><p>“Alright Skywalker-Djarins, let’s get a move on, we’ve got places to go and people to see,” Luke says, wrapping his arms around Finn, moving to get out of bed. Din watches as the pair, with Finn on Luke’s hip, make their way to the boy’s bedroom to get ready for the day.</p><p>“<em>Buir</em>?” Rey’s quiet voice spoke up.</p><p>“Yes, <em>ad'ika</em>?”</p><p>“Can you give me pretty buns today, like the ones that Auntie Leia has?” She asks, and Din smiles at her.</p><p>“Of course, but we better get a move on or your dad won’t be too happy with the three of us,” Din says, reaching over and tickling her stomach.</p><p>She dissolves into a fit of giggles, which Grogu joins in, and shrieks, “BUIR!”, before Din wraps an arm around her, bringing her to his side, and swings his legs over the side of the bed.</p><p>Grogu looks up at him as he rises, and Din presses a kiss to his head, getting a soft coo from his son. As Luke pops out of the boy’s room to grab Grogu to get ready for the day, Din places him on the ground, and he runs towards his brother. With Luke giving him a confused face, Din catches Luke’s hand, dragging him closer to press their foreheads together.</p><p>“<em>Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, cyar'ika,</em>” Din whispers.</p><p>Luke smiles, turning his head to press a kiss to Din’s cheek, “I love you too darling,”</p><p>“Ew,” Rey grumbles from Din’s arms, and her fathers’ shake their heads, laughing.</p><p>“Grogu! No! Don’t eat the frog!” Finn screeches, humor in his voice, with Grogu’s malicious laughter in the background.</p><p>“Grogu, please don’t eat the frog,” Luke calls, and turns to stalk back into their sons’ room, “Where’d you even find the frog anyways?”</p><p>“Okay <em>ad’ika</em>, what are we thinking about the hairstyle this morning exactly?” Din asks Rey, who quickly dissolves into an explanation of her last comms call with her favorite Aunt.</p><p>Din glances back as Finn and Grogu have taken over their father, having tackled him after getting the frog away from Grogu. Luke is still the golden man who he met all those years ago, a smile on his face, as Luke laughs at his sons’ antics. His impossibly blue eyes are still full of hope and love, even after all this time. Din looks around at his family, and thanks each star in the sky and the Force for leading him exactly where he needed to be.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Thank you so much for reading! This story is an additional ficlet from the realm 'what must it be like, to grow up so beautiful?' is from! I have started a series with these two stories, hoping to add ficlets and longer stories within this version of Din and Luke. If you have anything you want to see in this series in particular, you can find me on tumblr <a href="https://skywalker-swift.com/">here~!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>